


An after Christmas Snack

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby!Tony, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Tony Loves His Bots, Weight Gain, steve finds tony super sexy on the plus size, steve loves his tony, tickle kink, ticklish!tony, tony stark is ticklish, weight acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Christmas season had ended, but Steve is still finding some things to remind him of the past celebration and, oh boy, he intends to celebrate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	An after Christmas Snack

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, LOOK AT THAT, FIRST FIC IN 2020! And I think it is a very me kind of fic, buuut I am not gonna tell you what I mean exactly, I am sure you can figure it out while reading * _wink wink_ *. you will get one hint though, this fic is inspired by a lovely post I found on tumblr, which I will leave at the end for those of you who want to see. also, I still have a Christmas tree at my house so this fic is totally valid ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

“Tony, I brought you a snack - what the - ?!”

Steve stopped, catching a shining object with the corner of his eyes and staring at it. Silver branches, blue and red ornaments. A Christmas tree. A Captain America themed Christmas tree Tony had proudly decorated and put on display in his workshop and he and Steve had a good laugh about it, while Steve had been secretly flattered.

Back in December. It was the end of January.

“Huh?” Tony turned around from his workbench, stopping the spinning hologram of his suits. Always upgrading, adding something to make his armor better and more efficient. “Oh, hi, baby. Is that for me?” Tony smiled, eyes lingering on a cheese grilled sandwich Steve was holding on a plate.

“Uh, yeah, but - why you didn’t put the Christmas tree away yet?” Steve asked while Tony walked to him, taking the steaming hot sandwich in his hand and then tossing it to his other hand, just to blow on his fingers as the hot bread stung his fingertips. There was a reason people used plates.

“Duhno,” Tony shrugged, biting into the sandwich, cheese strands stretching from his mouth. “Tho shoon.”

“Too soon?” Steve laughed, watching his boyfriend getting his mouth dirty with ketchup. Tony shrugged again, grinning adorably. There was something really sweet about Tony’s love for Christmas trees. Each December every corner of the Tower had a Christmas tree, no matter if it was a conference room, one of the gyms or private floors of the Avengers team. While on the main floors, they tried to limit the number of Christmas trees and keep them in the main rooms, Tony didn’t have the same composure on his and Steve’s floor. They had a full-size Christmas tree in the living room, bedroom, Tony’s study, smaller one in the kitchen standing on the window sill, and even in the bathroom - the smallest one of them all, decorated with figures made out of soap. It was a very unusual place to put a Christmas tree in, but soon became Steve’s favorite one and it was a pleasure to catch one of the apple-cinnamon scented soaps and use for his showers or baths shared with Tony. Gradually, Christmas trees were slowly disappearing from the Tower after 6th January, safely stored for another year, but somehow Tony managed to keep the one in his workshop.

“Do you plan to keep it till Valentine’s Day?” Steve teased.

“Easter if it goes well,” Tony answered and Steve wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not, but he just shook his head fondly. There was a crash coming somewhere from the workshop and Tony whipped around with an irritated look on his face. “Dummy! I told you to watch out!”

Steve blinked, noticing another thing when Tony turned around and away from him. Something that he didn’t notice earlier, hidden under layers of shirts and suit jackets or baggy Christmas sweaters, but becoming perfectly noticeable when Tony wore his undersuit compression shirt.

Seemed that Christmas trees were not the only thing that was left after the Christmas season. Steve remembered the moments that led to this one very vividly - the way Tony enthusiastically piled more mashed potatoes and roast beef on his plate, second helpings of sticky toffee pudding cake, and that their evening kisses tasted of hot chocolate and sugar cookies. Denying anyone food wasn’t in Steve’s nature and he had happily cooked with the rest of the team and they all spend many good days, eating and laughing and relaxing, and it was a pleasure to watch them all and especially Tony, his Tony who loved food, but had days when he was neglecting eating in favor of working. Steve had been just happy to see his boyfriend slow down and enjoy the season.

Steve couldn’t turn his gaze away. He always had some sort of weakness for Tony’s softer shape, not as angular and sharp as his own body, but rounder and more delicate with a round, bubble butt, curved hips and a belly that formed a soft slope and wasn’t rock hard and didn’t have to be. The compression shirt fitted snugly around Tony’s shape, pronouncing the belly that became a bit rounder in the past weeks and little more sticking out and that coupled with the way how low Tony liked to wear his pants and how it left his whole tummy on display was making Steve’s breath quicker. Yet, the worst (or best) was to come. When Tony turned away completely from him, scolding Dummy about something Steve didn’t register, he saw Tony’s silhouette and while the sight of his boyfriend’s ass was gorgeous, as always, something new appeared. Little rolls above the belt on both sides of Tony’s waist. Love handles.

That made Steve’s mouth water. He wanted to haul Tony over his shoulder and carry him out to kiss and touch and admire.

And what exactly was stopping him?

Despite, Tony still going off on the increasingly sorry looking Dummy, Steve sneaked to his boyfriend and wrapped arms around him, pressing Tony’s back into him.

“Stop being so tough on Dummy,” Steve whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, and Tony huffed, still irritated.

“Dummy, clean it!” Tony ended his rant, pointing his finger in the direction where his creation made a mess. They both observed as Dummy used his claw to grab a broom and swiped the floor from broken bits of something and Tony couldn’t stay mad for long seeing his special bot’s honest effort. “Good boy, Dummy,” he praised and the bot perked up and resumed cleaning, looking a lot less sorry.

Steve ran his nose over Tony’s ear delicately and inhaled. God, Tony didn’t only look delicious but smelled delicious too.

“Whatcha doing?” Tony asked in a singing voice, twitching his head away from the tingling feeling on his ear. Encouraged by the playful tone, Steve brushed his fingers along Tony’s sides, gently and light, testing the new curves.

“Steheve,” Tony giggled, still open and enjoying the closeness, just twisting his hips a bit, causing the nicest friction between their bodies. Steve made some approving sound in his throat, liking what he was feeling, just a soft and warm and wonderful body. The material of the compression shirt was very thin and clung to Tony’s torso like a second skin, and was smooth and allowed his fingers to glide down easily and feel every curve. Speaking of curves -

“HEY!” Tony jumped, a startled laugh escaping his throat when not knowing when the sweet contouring of his sides changed into firm burying of fingertips, right into his belly, just in the very center. “Dohahan’t,” Tony laughed, batting on the hands that tried to come back, this time deliberately teasing and tickling around his belly button. The shirt hugged his rounder tummy snugly and there was a small dent in the material, just where his belly button was, something Steve had noticed right away, making it a very easy target. “No no nohoho, come ohohn,” Tony continued to laugh, successfully knocking Steve’s stubborn hands away and managing to turn around. Still wrapped in an embrace of strong arms, Tony looked at his boyfriend with a playful smile, hoping that, despite the short distraction, it all was going in the direction he thought. It felt very nice, when Steve’s hands firmly slid down his back, smoothly gliding on the slippery material, stopping above his butt, thumbs resting on the small pockets.

“You can go lower if you like,” Tony encouraged in a low murmur.

Steve smiled hungrily, wondering if his hands were big enough to still cup each cheek. Tony’s breath stopped when it turned out that yep, they still were. Nice and firm and round globes, sitting perfectly on each palm, carrying a nice weight. There was no other feeling like digging his fingers into the glorious thing that Tony’s ass was, and Tony shivered, pressing closer into him. Steve made some very needy whimper that escaped without his consent, when Tony’s softer belly pressed into his hard one, the contrast driving him crazy.

Tony was warm and eager and Steve wanted to make his boyfriend melt like he had melt butter for Christmas cookies Tony had so enthusiastically devoured.

The very dark, promising look in Steve’s eyes was a good enough reason for Tony to put his all projects on hold.

“Dummy! You’re on workshop duty!” Tony called, pushing his hips into Steve’s and hooking one leg around his soldier’s thigh. With a more predatory smile, Steve slid his arms below Tony’s butt and carried him out of the workshop, having his own snack to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> https://forxlskxt.tumblr.com/post/189794519860/i-just-remembered-that-tony-had-a-christmas-tree


End file.
